


Natural State

by KillerKissed



Category: Original Work, exophilia - Fandom, teratophilia - Fandom
Genre: Biting, Claws, Demon, F/M, Female Reader, Knotting, Love, Monster - Freeform, Porn, Porn Without Plot, Romance, Self Insert, Smut, Teeth, Werewolf, demon werewolf - Freeform, reader - Freeform, rough, werewolf demon, you - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-11-26 08:31:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20927216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KillerKissed/pseuds/KillerKissed
Summary: Requested:Werewolf Demon x Female Reader





	Natural State

**Author's Note:**

> Requested:  
Werewolf Demon x Female Reader

You stuck your tongue out at your date. The day is warm. The lake beside you provides a cool breeze when the wind blows just right. “How do you I’m the one, huh?” You teased, poking the burly guy in his broad chest which was covered with a t-shirt. “We just happened to meet by chance on OkCupid?”

“Because I just know.” He cocked his head to the side. Deep auburn waves covered his head in a neat hair haircut that left the top long enough to play with.

“Oh, yeah?” You clicked your tongue. “With your spidey sense? Your supernatural vibes?” You remember reading something about a were-creature or demonic something on his bio. “Maybe you just want to eat little ole me.”

“I could definitely make a dinner out of you.” Those dark chocolate eyes had a mischievous grin. “I could mark you up right here and now and you’d just have to take it.”

The comment caught you off guard. There was a sudden rush of heat that made a subtle throb between your legs. “Oh, yeah? I’m a good girl. I don’t kiss on the first date.” You played along.

He leaned over from his position on the blanket you guys had a picnic on and overtook you. His sheer sized covered you completely. “I think you’re a little liar. I smell your heat now. You could be dripping before I even get your clothes off.”

You were blushing now. “Now, I don’t know about that.” It wasn’t a lie that you could feel your heart pumping blood faster to other places than your head.

With a hand that was no longer human, a large sharp claw went down the front of your dress. It went cleanly even through the bra and underwear you had beneath. You squeaked in surprise with your sudden nudity.

His claw-like hands groped your body with freedom. You weren’t opposed to the idea. You stared in the deep green eyes that were slowly getting a more animalistic look as the seconds ticked. You grew active beneath his gaze and touch that your heart was beating quickly. Blood was pumping to sensitive places.

“I can smell your heat.” His voice was completely different now. Your eyes flickered to his face. A demonic wolf’s head was shaped with strong features and lots of furs. He was changing before your arms. Teeth clamped together in front of your face with saliva dripping down onto your flesh. Your whole body jumped as his teeth suddenly sank into your bare shoulders before he dragged you down the blanket. You could hear the sounds of threads ripping as his clothes seemed torn away as his size easily doubled. You pounded on his chest as your shoulder ached. His pearly white teeth came away a little pink. It was by no means a mortal wound but it sure did smart. You went to complain before he shifted you completely, turning you over on your stomach before rooting a snort between your legs. You went to complain before a rough tongue slid across your slit which shut you up. Sparks of electricity filled your stomach with delight as he lapped away like it was the last meal.

At the point where you noticed the pain in your shoulder was almost gone was when you were rooting against his tongue, trying to push it deeper with no shame. You were out in public, anyone could see from here. A heat really flooded your senses at the nature of how this was going to end up. A gasp was pushed out of your body as a hot, throbbing cock pushed completely into your cunt.

His claws gripped your sides, digging into you with a painful force before pulling you all the way off his girth. You looked down your body to the space between your spread legs to see a large set of balls connected to the thickest fur-covered thighs. You gulped before you were pulled back onto him until you were pretty sure he was touching your brain. You were already a mess, getting fucked stupid and a little airheaded.

You flailed around to grab onto something as you were pushed and pulled. It felt so good the way it completely rubbed against your insides. Your clit was throbbing hard. You reached a hand between your legs and played with yourself as he continued to use you. It wasn’t long before you were convulsing around his dick.

A deep laugh that would probably scare you in a dark alley rumbled above you. A large hand gripped the back of your head and pressed you into the ground with the other one raising your hips. “You will be filled with pups happily.”

Another protest started in the back of your throat as you regained just a little bit of composure. But the snap of his hips as he practically squatted over you with an angle to make you see god and stars killed any words. You were left with unrecognizable sounds as you were pushed above and beyond your climax again and again.

All-time was lost to you. There was drool pooling on the side of your face. You were only dragged from whatever unconscious state that you were in when you felt he was deeper than ever. You felt so stuffed to the brim. You whined to file a complaint as his clawed hand gently stroked your back. You felt his whole weight shift until his teeth were back into the same spot on your shoulder. His hips only moved for a moment before the biggest rush of heat filled your guts.

You heard him breathing hard through his nose on the side that your head was not turned to. You moved just enough to try to get a good look between your legs. Large blobs of his spunk were dripping out and down.

His nose nuzzled into your neck for a moment before moving to clean up your wound. “You’ll be a good little mate.”

You really didn’t have it in you to reply that it was only the first date.


End file.
